1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft which has an F-5 wing attached to a T-38 fuselage.
2. Description of Related Art
Military pilots are typically trained in specially designed aircraft commonly referred to as a trainer. FIG. 1 of the drawings shows a T-38 trainer aircraft used primarily by the Air Force. The T-38 has a pair of wings 10 attached to a fuselage 12 below the engine nacelles 14 of the plane. The wings of the T-38 have trailing edge flaps 16 that are used to control the aircraft.
When landing on a short runway, it is desirable to land at the slowest speed possible to reduce the breaking distance of the plane. Reducing the speed of a T-38 during landing requires an increase in the angle of attack, to create a corresponding increase in the lift of the plane. Increasing the angle of attack increases the drag on the plane. Additionally, the larger attack angle reduces the over the nose field-of-view of the pilot. It would be desirable to provide a T-38 which can be landed at lower speeds without increasing the drag or reducing the field-of-view of the pilot. It would also be desirable to generally improve the performance and maneuverability of a T-38 aircraft.